Centers for Disease Control and Prevention
The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) is a government public health agency and biomedical research group. The CDC is made up of medical doctors/osteopathic doctors, veterinarians, researchers, dieticians, epidemiologists and an assortment of support staff. They are under the direction of the Department of Health and Human Services. Mission and Services From the CDC website- "CDC works 24/7 to protect America from health, safety and security threats, both foreign and in the U.S. Whether diseases start at home or abroad, are chronic or acute, curable or preventable, human error or deliberate attack, CDC fights disease and supports communities and citizens to do the same. CDC increases the health security of our nation. As the nation’s health protection agency, CDC saves lives and protects people from health threats. To accomplish our mission, CDC conducts critical science and provides health information that protects our nation against expensive and dangerous health threats, and responds when these arise". Pledge to the American People The CDC has a section stating their pledge- ## Be a diligent steward of the funds entrusted to our agency: CDC accomplishes agency-wide fiscal accountability and oversight of appropriations, acquisitions, assistance, and financial management of government funds. This aids in CDC’s public health mission by ensuring appropriate fiscal stewardship of tax payer dollars. ##* CDC Funding ## Provide an environment for intellectual and personal growth and integrity: CDC expects that employees know and follow the fourteen principles of ethical conduct for executive branch personnel. These principles help foster growth for both individual employee and agency wide progress to further public health science, and maintain the public’s trust. ##* Ethics and Compliance Activity ## Base all public health decisions on the highest quality scientific data that is derived openly and objectively: CDC ensures its science and research activities, as well as employees, comply with various federal laws, regulations, and policies in order to exercise the highest level of scientific integrity. To “enhance the quality, integrity of and access to CDC science,” is one of 4 pillars the Office of the Associate Director of Science at CDC considers a priority and responsibility. ##* Scientific Integrity ## Place the benefits to society above the benefits to our institution: CDC employees are prohibited from participating in any manner that would pose a conflict of interest or appearance of bias. This helps ensure CDC achieves the highest quality of scientific research, and works to protect the nation’s health. ##* Ethical Considerations for Public-Private Partnerships ##* Conflicting Financial Interests ## Treat all persons with dignity, honesty, and respect: The Principles of the Ethical Practice of Public Health is intended principally for public and other institutions in the United States that have an explicit public health mission. It contains values and beliefs underlying the code, principles of the ethical practice of public health, and supplemental materials. ##* Public Health Ethics Biomedical Research The CDC does a large amount of research into infectious diseases, occupational diseases, cancers and nutrition. Emergency Management The CDC can push for the quarantine of civilians and towns in the event of a disease outbreak. They also have the authority to send messages via the Emergency Alert System and organize the use of emergency resources. Sources https://www.cdc.gov/about/organization/cio.htm Category:General Information Category:Government Agencies Category:Real World Information